Typically, the casino game industry includes various games from slots to table games. Among the table games, there are many options of different card games available to play, including Blackjack, Caribbean Stud, Let It Ride and War. Each varying in the amount of strategy required, as well as the ease or difficulty of playing the game. In addition, there are some dice games available, the most popular being Craps.
The main problem with these conventional casino games are that they are very confusing for most players to understand. For instance, Craps is very intimidating and confusing for many people to play due to the unusual odds involved, as well as the complex set of rules, e.g., on the initial roll a 7 roll wins and afterwards it loses. Because of these problems, there are many gamblers who have grown up playing dice games and enjoy them, but do not have a dice game that is less intimidating available in the casino for them to play.
Another problem with conventional casino games is that the sit down table games that are currently available, such as Blackjack or Pai Gow Poker, have a limited number of spaces for wagers at each table. Most of the sit down table games have spots for 6 or 7 players. If a player wishes to increase the excitement level by playing more than one wager, they need to take up an additional betting circle, thus eliminating a spot for another player to sit down. In addition, some games such as Caribbean Stud or Let It Ride will only allow one bet, per person, per table.
Another problem with conventional casino games is that many of the table games such as Blackjack require numerous strategic decisions during the game which forces a player to study, practice and memorize the proper strategic play in order to lower the casino advantage to its minimum levels. Many players do not know the proper strategy and thus feel intimidated to play or feel they will lose large amounts of money so they choose not to play the game.
While these current casino games may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for casinos to use in order to provide a game of chance for gamblers, that gives the casino a slight statistical edge to generate revenue, while at the same time proves gamblers a dice game which is much easier to learn than craps, has simpler strategy than Blackjack, allows gamblers the opportunity to increase winnings with a unique payoff structure which increases as the game continues, and provides an exciting sit down dice game for gamblers in which each roll increases the excitement.